Gogo Hiccup!
by Vahn N. Chrome
Summary: To make things short. Gogo Tomago accidentally time traveled and meet hiccup, a boy who is very good at inventing things like his friend Hiro. Hiccup needs to help Gogo return to her own timline. But first they have to make a few 'errands' along the way. Review! might have Gocup/GogoxHiccup
1. chapter with the long flashback

**Hey Guys! Vahn Chrome here, I made this fic because think about it, Hiccup has if not 'the' fastest dragon in HTTYD and Gogo always wanted to be the fastest, and most of all, both of them wear black clothing!  
><strong>

**This Fic will be updated in any time i can, meaning the updates will be based on my Whims (muahahahaha). Also, this is my second Fic so that means i might split my brain and use it for the other one. (BTW my first fic is giving me writers block for reasons i cant fathom -_-) **

**Anyways, that's all from me, Happy reading and dont forget to review :3 ~ **

**I dont own HTTYD and BH6, for i am too poor to by dreamworks and disney :(**

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter: The one with the long flashback (my naming sense is meh. :P)<br>**

"Are you sure this safe?"

Asked Wasabi for the 753th time.

"Ugh… its fine, how many times have you asked that already?"

Answered GoGo. She is donning her superhero outfit and helmet. The gang is inside a big Room reserved only for experiments that is of large scale. The walls of the room was made from materials that is shock-resistant,fire-resistant,heat-resistant,sound-resistant and many many more resistances, while it is painted in pure white that's also fire and water resistant. Making the place a complete zone where nothing will be heard outside. The Gang is gathered near the exit of the room except for Gogo. Who is standing in the middle of the room.

"Were just worried about you Gogo, this experiment is quite dangerous no matter how you look at it."

Said Honey lemon while looking at Gogo with a worried expression on her face.

"Relax lemon, it'll be fine. Besides She's about to do something now that men on rolling blades has never done before! How cool is that!? I mean its scary, but how cool!?"

"Fred's right Honey lemon, this could be a big scientific breakthrough for all we know. No, Scratch that, it Will be."

Tadashi said while rubbing his chin while nodding.

"Besides, Baymax is here with us so if things go wrong or if she'd get injured, we can always count on him for the medical assistance."

"That is correct. You can count on me for healing your injuries, Honey Lemon."

Said Baymax with his usual soft robot like voice.

Just when Baymax said that Hiro suddenly appears from the doors holding two blue disks. He proceeded to walk straight till he is inches near Gogo. He then handed the Disks to her and she began to equip it on her feet.

"Are you really sure about this Gogo? I mean sure we've already made some successful tests with this thing but this is the first time well do it on a person and-"

Gogo suddenly stood up and placed her hand on Hiro's head, rubbing it playfully.

"Relax nerd, I'll be fine."

They began to walk towards the gang who were arguing about Gogo's health.

"besides, People still can't believe that 'you' actually made teleportation possible after seeing the blueprints on the island. This can prove a lot of just how much of a nerd you really are."

Said Gogo with a smirk crossing her face. Hiro Couldn't help but sheeply smile about what she said, seeing as it's true that he, 'while being only 16 years old.' Made a teleportation device that up till a year ago was still a big known fiction, After briefly scanning the blueprints left on the island. He can still remember that day clearly on his head.

* * *

><p>►<strong>A 'Very' long Flashback<strong>◄

_It was just a year ago when Hiro decided to recreate the teleportation portal. Well, not really decided. More like he got an epiphany. And here's how it goes~_

It was raining that particular day, grey clouds looming above the university. Hiro is sitting on the edge of the lab that he shares with his brother tadashi, lazily looking at the pouring rain on the campus, with students and professors passing here and there. He would sometimes glance at the statues built for him and his friends (just a note, the statues that were built was only their suits cause I'd like to still make them the mysterious heroes who saved fransokyo from the man in kabuki mask.). Apparently saving your brother in a building on fire and arresting the criminal who started it by building costumes that has super abilities makes you become a big blown hero, not that he would complain about it. Hiro lets out a sigh…

"You know, instead of moping around all day why don't you do at least one productive thing, With bot fighting an exception of course."

"mrrrhp…"

*sigh* "You still haven't figured out what you'll invent next after those microbots don't you?"

"Yep…"

A moment of silent passed then Hiro let out another sigh. A few more minutes and he sighed again. On the third time Tadashi can no longer hold his annoyance and rushed outside and gathered the gang, explaining them the situation Hiro is in.

"Hmm… The little man has it rough huh." Said Wasabi, the gang nodding their heads in agreement.

"I guess ever since the 'microbots incident' He now has a slight fear on inventing again." Said sadly by Tadashi while remembering the look on Hiro's face when they saw the kabuki mask guy/Callaghan using the microbots which he invented for good purpose become a weapon of destruction.

"You know guys, why don't we inspire him! You know, make him see things that might spark his imagination in creating things again!" Exclaimed Fred happily.

"wow, that's actually a good idea Fred! Maybe all he needs is a little inspiration! And seeing as were his friends we should be the one to inspire him!" Exclaimed Honey Lemon with her usual too much cheery voice.

"Ok then, here's the plan. We make him go to each of our labs and explain and/or demonstrate what we've been working on, got it?" Gogo said in her blunt way. everybody agreed and went to their respective rooms while Tadashi goes back to the 'Hamada lab'. Apparently the people on the campus, including the professors, thought of that name because of the two brothers who worked there. As for the girls… Well, there's a rumour that the lab is used by two individuals, the one being a handsome man and the other a very 'cute' teen prodigy that created a revolutional invention. If not for the accident that happened afterwards.

Tadashi opened the door and saw Hiro still moping on the windows edge. He walked up to him and told him what the gang just talked about a few minutes ago…

"Fred will be with you the entire time to and i quote 'Have a good time.'"

Just when he said that Fred opened the door to the 'Hamada lab' and greeted the two bros.

"Yo guys! Hiro, time to go and find that inspiration! Oh yeah!" Shouted Fred while doing some mini dance moves with some minor beatboxing thrown in.

"hey Fred, yep im ready so let's go!" said Hiro half-shouting the last two words. And they went out leaving Tadashi alone with Baymax. Tadashi smiled at his brother then puts his attention to Baymax.

"Well then, why don't we add more medical procedures in your coding bud?"

"I would be delighted, master." Said Baymax while doing that squinting-like thing he does with his eyes. The gang just registered it as his way of expressing his smile or happiness.

* * *

><p>◄<strong>Back to Fred and Hiro<strong>**► (i got lazy in this part… sorry.)**

Fred and Hiro's First Expidition to find 'inspiration that will make Hiro invent invisible sandwiches' as Fred called it, started with Honey lemons lab. They left immediately because Honey lemon just kept rambling about chemistry and pink and more chemistry and guess what…More PINK! (yay! *sarcastic*) ever since they stepped foot on her lab, so their next destination was Wasabi's. It was going quite well up until the point where Gogo suddenly appears out of nowhere and grabbed something from Wasabi's perfectly arranged equipment. The three of us followed Gogo to her lab while Wasabi's shouting about his tools.

"Girl you cant just do that!-"

"Whoa…"

When we went in the first thing we saw was the yellow mag bike with Gogo screwing something. When She stood upright and went to grab something we closed on the bike. There was one more seat attached to the back.

"what is this one for man?"

When Fred was about that question to Gogo, Hiro looked up to her and saw something thrown at him. He instinctively caught it, when He opened his eyes what he saw in his hands was a dark blue helmet, then he snapped his attention to the one who threw it and saw Gogo with her black helmet already attached to her head.

"umm… Gogo, don't tell me were gonna…"

Gogo suddenly leaps to her bike and looked at Hiro.

"get on nerd." Said Gogo with a smirk quite visible even under the black glass of the helmet she wore.

"…*Gulp*"

Hiro nervously puts on the helmet and slowly got on the bike, He knew how fast and wild Gogo can be with a bike and just sitting in the same bike with her already makes him nervous.

"Oh woman up Nerd! Why are you scared when you fly with Baymax all the time?"

"well for starters, we might not crash to a wall or cars and Baymax is a Nurse bot?" Hiro said nervously.

"oh, so you don't trust me?" said Gogo with a grin that is oblivious to Hiro

"What!? No! I trust you with all my- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Just when Hiro said 'trust' Gogo suddenly pedalled, hard. Making Hiro Scream and hug her tightly on her waist. Gogo, surprisingly, blushed pink. Though no one can see it because The two were too fast for people to even see their face, and there's also her black helmet that hides her pink cheeks. She was always addicted to cute little things, be it a cute little teddy bear, a cute little turtle or a cute little boy who is clinging to her as if his life depended on it. Her addiction to cute little things is only known by one of her friends, Honey Lemon. And When they have time, they would sometimes go to the stuff toys section at the closest mall they are at. And She would always look like she was just dragged by Honey lemon and 'force' her to buy a cute little stuff rabbit. Yep, 'forced'. Even all those 143 stuff toys in her room was just 'forced' to her by Honey Lemon… She suddenly snapped back his attention to Hiro who was screaming-

"I SAID TRUST NOT THRUST! TRUST! NOT THRUST! NOT THRUUSSTT!"

Gogo glanced sideways to Hiro and can clearly see his eyes screwed shut. She groaned and pedalled harder until they were at a nearby mountain that has a great view of san fransokyo. Feeling the halting of the bike, Hiro slowly opened his left eye and glanced around, then he saw the stunning view of San fransokyo with the orange rays of the sun hitting the blimps and the skyscrapers. Long story short, it was beautiful…

"wow…"

"I still cant believe you were screaming the whole time, you nerd." Said Gogo with her amused look. Hiro pouted.

Gogo blushed at Hiro's adorable pouting face, she kept thanking herself that she didn't remove her helmet yet so she decided to wear it until they come back…

"Wait a minute… how much time did we consume to get here?"

"hmm, about one and a half."

"wow, that's awesome! It's as if we tele… ported…"

Hiro suddenly had an idea. 'That's it! Of course, it was so simple!"

"Hiro? What are you thinking right now?" Gogo said with a tinge of worry. First time the gang see's that face of Hiro was when they decided to make those super powered suit's that was all made by Him. Tadashi also told them that whenever he makes that face, something big will always ensue be it good or bad, with bad being more likely…

"I- I got it! That's it! I know what im gonna invent! YES! WOOHOOO!" Hiro kept dancing around and Gogo cant help but smile because of Hiro's victory dance resemble Tadashi's in many ways… But that thought was abrupted by a sudden hug from Hiro which made her flinch and stagger a bit. Hiro planted his face in her upper stomach and said-

"thhhhnkk hhyyouu"

Gogo felt shivers run through her spine from the vibration of Hiro's voice to her stomach. She mustered all of her pride and strength to NOT hug Hiro and push him back.

"T-Too clingy kiddo.*Ahem* now let's go back before the other's worry. And don't forget to tell us what you thought up with that big brain of yours." Said Gogo while chewing her gum loudly.

"Oh, sure!"

When they got back, they can hear wasabi and Fred arguing about something.

"I told you man! How can an Invisible sandwich be not science? It has the word Invisible in it!"

"I told you it- woah!" Wasabi suddenly shrieked in a girly voice when a yellow flash passed between them.

"I told you not to do that Gogo! That almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Woman up Wasabi, anyways Kiddo here already got an answer so call the other two already." Said Gogo nonchalantly while chewing her gum.

After a minute, the gang was complete and waited for hero to tell them what He'll be starting to work on. Hiro then stood and hold up his big notebook and pointed at the big circular device drawn in the center.

"This, is what I'll do."

"umm, care to say what it is?" said Wasabi, squinting his eyes as if theres something in the drawing he hasn't noticed yet.

"I'm gonna recreate the teleportation portal that krei failed to do." Exclaimed Hiro.

"…"

All of them was silent until Wasabi was the first to shout-

"What!?" and then followed by Fred sayin "Are you serious!?" and then by Lemon's "Why would you do that!?"

"Unbelievable, Do you know how crazy you sound right now?" said by Tadashi With a look of worriness for his brother.

"I'm Serious, You guy's remember that time when we went to that island right? Well I had a good look at their blueprints about it and also, I still have that USB that holds information and data about it. You can't stop me guys. I already decided to do this." Said Hiro with a straight face clearly indicating that he's serious.

"Oh no, I know that look on you, Ugh you knucklehead…*sigh*" Tadashi scanned the people for a moment then turned his attention back to his brother.

"fine. But, Here's the condition. Whenever you perform an experiment all of us must be present before you begin and second, you must always give a report not 'only' to us, but to the principal as well. Got it?"

Hiro smiled from ear to ear and hugged his brother tightly, the others just sighed and joined in the hug, Baymax being the last one and embraced them all.

►**End of the long Flashback**◄

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Vahn Chrome here, first off ill be telling you that this Fic is focused on Gogo and Hiccup, because no one has ever made a fanfic for the two people who both aspire to be fast (I think hiccup wants to be fast :P). Also, this will be my second fanfic, my first one is giving unfogivable writer's block just like i said a few minutes ago...T_T<br>**


	2. notice

**Hey guys! Vahn Chrome here... i am deeply sorry, i was supposed to update today but sadly, chapters 2 and 3 were deleted by my OH so BEAUTIFUL. SISTER...**

**hope you guys understand...  
><strong>


End file.
